


At His Mercy

by Fanatika



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Chains, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatika/pseuds/Fanatika
Summary: “Oh yes look at that face. Do you know how satisfying it was to see you suffering during our fights? But now I’ll get not only the chance to see your pretty, little face distorted to pain, no when I’m finished with you, you’ll scream out because of the sweet pleasure I’ll cause you. In the end I‘ll decide what punishing you means and if I torture you or take your body by force, either way I’ll hear you screaming for me.” He laughed.





	At His Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ...I know I'm probably a bit late with my Ghiralink FF, as now everyone is hyped with Breath of the Wild and one particular Zora Prince....^^ but anyway...last summer I firstly played Skyward Sword with a friend and well what can I say, I got really obsessed with Ghirahim and of course Ghiralink and so I had to write another fanfiction about them (after I've read a lot of stuff myself) So to everyone who is out there looking for a new story about these two...I hope you'll have fun (maybe fun is the wrong word here...xD) and I'm happy to present my story.

It was dark. Where was he and more important what had happened to him? Link tried to remember how he had ended up here – wherever here was. He could remember going to the temple of time, still looking for Zelda. He also remembered seeing her playing the Lyra. Impa had been there too. He could almost see the scene playing in front of his inner eyes, like experiencing it again, but when he had wanted to run in order to reach his friend a loud noise had made him turn around.

But after that, he didn't know what happened. Had they been reunited after all? Something told him, that this wasn't the case.

His body felt heavy and sore now and to his disliking he couldn't move. He tore his body back and forth but it seemed that something was holding him in place. His wrists and ankles hurt even more than the rest of his body. Something hard and cold pressed against his aching skin and he let out a painful grunt after his attempt to move his body.

His head was aching too and it was hard to stay concentrated. The bad throbbing in his head became even worse as he tried to put together all the missing puzzle pieces and figuring out what had happened.

He shook his head to the left and right as if it would help him to think as he suddenly remembered. The loud noise, it had been the explosion of the blocked entrance next to him and the one who had been responsible for that, was Ghirahim.

The one who he had firstly met inside Skyview temple. After that he had always showed up in the worst situations and Link got really annoyed by his presence. It irritated him that he couldn't remember what had happened after he'd appeared at the temple of time. Did they fight? And what about Impa and Zelda?

Eventually, he was slowly realizing in what situation he was in. Link knew that if he had battled the Demon Lord he might've lost against him.

But how was that even possible? He needed to save his friend, he couldn't lose against him and fail his mission, he mustn't fail!

Slowly Link felt his senses return to him and now despite the pain he felt more alert again. But why couldn't he see a thing and also why wasn't he dead? Why had Ghirahim not killed him if Link had obviously been defeated by him?

Panic spread inside of him when he finally heard a girl's cry closer that he expected. Zelda!

She was here. It finally dawned on him that he was not only chained to a stone wall, but also blindfolded. Again he started his next attempt to break free. He had to save Zelda!

Then he heard footsteps and knew that it wasn't his friend approaching him. It was him. Hearing the Demon Lord's voice now getting closer, his assumption was confirmed.

“My, my, Sky Child. Seems like you finally woke up from your beauty sleep. Not that you need one though.” 

Link froze. He hated this man. Hated the way he looked, the way he spoke and the way he had treated him so far like he was some stupid boy who needed to be taught about everything.

Suddenly his blindfold was removed and he saw Ghirahim only inches away from his face. If it had been possible he would've backed away into the stone wall behind him, but there was no way to escape Ghirahim.

Link tried to avoid his gaze and tried to search the room for Zelda, but he couldn't even get a glimpse behind the demon as his chin was suddenly violently grabbed by Ghirahim's strong hand.

“Manners Link. _I am_ talking to you, so keep your eyes focused on me.” His face was even closer now, so that the boy could feel the other's breath on his face.

“Do not worry about her. You're here because you are a foolish, weak little boy who doesn't know how to behave. Why are you trying to destroy my plans? It's so annoying to deal with you, but now that I've captured you...my mind has changed.”

He licked his lips seductively before pulling Link's face closer, so that the boy's ear was right next to the demon's mouth.

“Before I’ll bring back my master to this world, I thought after all the trouble you caused me so far, I want something in return from you. Don't you think?”

Link felt the hot breath tickling his sensitive skin which made him shudder unintentionally. What was Ghirahim talking about? Didn’t he already defeat him? 

But whatever was going on in this crazy mind of his, it wasn’t important to Link. The only important thing right now was to save Zelda from him.

The green dressed boy hadn’t heard something since Zelda’s cry before and horror spread through him. What had he done to her?

Obviously, Ghirahim must have felt Link’s unease as he withdrew and looked at him again.

“What’s that look on your face? Are you still worrying about the little girl? Do you want to know what I did to her or what I’m planning to do?”

Speaking these words he took one step aside and Link had a clear view. Zelda was sitting on the floor, her arms chained to the stoned ground and a cloth was tied around her lower face so that it also covered her mouth. Tears rolled down her soft cheeks and she stared at him with a look which made him fight against his own restraints again.

Ghirahim giggled.

“Oh look at you two. You would do _everything_ to save her, Sky Child, wouldn’t you?”

“Let her go.”His words came out slowly and determined, filled with pure anger.

Ghirahim instead of answering him, positioned himself in front of Link again and grinned.

“Why should I do this? She is essential in bringing back my master to this world. However, I think we’re drifting of the main topic here.”

His face was slightly tilted downwards due to their height difference and now one of his hands stretched out to his face, cupping Links cheek almost carefully.

Link swallowed his next words, and tried to stay calm. He just needed to wait for his chance.

“Do you remember what I told you at the Temple of Time? That I’d take pleasure in punishing you and that I will beat you senseless. Well, let me tell you this Sky Child I’ll make the affair so excruciating, you’ll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams.”

An evil grin was shown on his face while he was speaking. Link’s mind was racing, still focusing on his task to rescue Zelda and escaping with her.

Suddenly the boy realized that he had been drifting off in his thoughts, almost ignoring Ghirahim, as he felt something wet on his forehead. White icy lips had found their way to his skin and gave him a kiss. _What the hell?_

Link was frozen, his mind not able to process the new gained information. He felt one of the strong arms of his enemy wandering to the back of his head, removing his cap before pulling at his blonde hair, forcing his head up. What was happening? Hadn’t Ghirahim been talking about some kind of torture?

Link looked into the greedy eyes of Ghirahim before he realized that he was now being kissed on his lips.

Disgusted by the mere thought, he tried to break free to no avail. Instead the demon’s body came closer trapping him against the wall even stronger. Then grabbing his chin, Ghirahim made him open his lips and his exorbitant long tongue entered the boy’s mouth making him gag.

Overwhelmed by all this Link was unable to react. What was happening to him? Was this real?

His own tongue was played with teasingly and he felt the other exploring every corner of his inner mouth. Link due to his lack of oxygen soon had the feeling that he would suffocate, so when the Demon Lord finally broke the forced kiss he gasped for the pressing need for air. He started coughing immediately while Ghirahim spoke again.

“Oh yes look at that face. Do you know how satisfying it was to see you suffering during our fights? But now I’ll get not only the chance to see your pretty, little face distorted to pain, no when I’m finished with you, you’ll scream out because of the sweet pleasure I’ll cause you. In the end I‘ll decide what punishing you means and if I torture you or take your body by force, either way I’ll hear you screaming for me.” He laughed.

Link’s thoughts were racing through his head. He had finally regained his composure and glared angrily at the man in front of him. Again he tried to get a look at Zelda.

When their eyes met for a second Link’s heart jumped at the terrible sight. Zelda was crying, trying to talk to him, but every sound that tried to escape her mouth was absorbed by the dirty cloth.

Without Link noticing, the Demon Lord suddenly turned around and walked over to the girl.

“No…” was the only thing Link managed to say. He was neither able to move nor to stop Ghirahim from touching his best friend.

Before his enemy had reached Zelda he turned around again, looking at the hero.

“I told you before it is impolite to ignore me when I’m talking to you.” A smirk appeared on his pale face.

“Don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy your resistance a lot, Sky Child, but to be honest I would appreciate it if you would act a bit more willingly, so therefore…” He was now right behind the blonde girl and two slender arms found their way around her body, lifting her up a bit.

Only a few seconds later Zelda’s back was pressed against Ghirahim’s defined body and she let out a whimper.

Link pulled and tugged at his chains, desperately trying to free himself in order to kill that monster. He growled and suddenly froze in horror as he watched the Demon Lord lowering his head, closing the distance between his mouth and Zelda’s skin.

“No….don’t touch her!” Link screamed.

But this didn’t stop Ghirahim whose tongue first licked at Zelda’s earlobe and then found its way to her neck. His large hands searched her body and Link could do nothing but watch one of them sliding down over her flat stomach wandering lower with each second.

“Stop it!” Link tried again and this time Ghirahim actually let go of her. Zelda looked like a petrified doll, not able to make any move, but Link could see that her body was trembling.

“Please don’t” Link now added, feeling more desperate than ever in his life. He would do everything to spare Zelda this fate. If it meant to give himself to that vile creature, then he would do that.

“Now I’ve got your attention, Sky Child.” Ghirahim’s hands still held the girl’s body close to him. “Didn’t you enjoy the show?” His voice sounded more flamboyant than ever.

“Let her go.”

The Demon Lord chuckled. Then he released Zelda from his grip and let her drop to the ground again. Link watched the man approaching him once more. Ghirahim grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his cold eyes.

“Do you promise to be obedient?”

Link nodded.

“That’s better, Sky Child. But remember, if you misbehave again I’ll make sure that she gets the same treatment as you after I'm done with you, and I’ll make you watch, as she will watch us now. I won’t make the mistake and let one of you out of my sight.”

Link gulped. He wished Zelda didn’t need to see what would now happen to him, but he had no other choice. He had no weapons and he was still chained, so until he found another way to defeat the Demon Lord, he needed to play by his rules if he liked to or not. He would do everything to protect her and it was obvious that Ghirahim knew that too.

Cold white lips were pressed against Link’s and panic shot through his body, thinking about Ghirahim’s last kiss. Then the taller pulled away.

“Open your mouth for me.”

The words were just spoken as he felt Ghirahim again. Hesitantly at first the boy opened his lips and felt the hot flesh of the others tongue invading his mouth. His whole mind was screaming, but Link saw no other way than to reciprocate the kiss in order to please the Demon Lord and not to be choked again.

And so he entwined his tongue with the other which earned him a deep moan.

When they parted the next time he was greeted with a content smile.

“I knew you were a fast learner, Sky Child.” He caressed his cheek with his gloved hand. “Just forget everything around you and who knows maybe you’ll enjoy this as much as I will.”

Then one of his daggers he also used to have in his fights appeared in his hand and Link’s eyes widened when the Demon Lord cut his green tunic and threw it to the ground. His undergarments followed, so that now his upper body was fully exposed to the other male.

The dagger disappeared again and Ghirahim slowly removed his long white gloves. His eyes inspected Link’s body. The boy gulped. Goose-bumps spread over his skin which was now exposed to the cool air. He closed his eyes trying to avoid looking at the other whose bare hands now touched his chest.

“Are you imagining the little Goddess’ Maiden to touch you instead of me, Sky Child?” His voice sounded amused.

Before Link could think about it, he felt sharp pain rushing through his body and he couldn’t hold back a cry.

“I’m sorry to tell you, but it is still me.”

In shock he opened his eyes and saw what Ghirahim had done to him. Red stripes caused by Ghirahim’s unnatural sharp nails decorated his white skin and he knew that he felt blood trailing down his stomach.

Suddenly the Demon Lord got on his knees, which gave Link a clear view at Zelda again who was staring at the two of them as if her eyes were glued on the horrible scenario. Unable to do something she shook her head as if trying to convince herself that it was only a bad dream.

However, Link’s attention was soon brought back to his tormentor, who now grabbed the boy by his waist.

“Let me have a taste.” he said and began his way upwards again cleaning the hero’s body from blood with his tongue before he was back face to face.

The boy felt a tingle going up his spine at the contact and gasped in surprise. Compared to the pain of the scratches the soft hot tongue felt good against the aching.

Then his vision was blocked once more by Ghirahim who now claimed his mouth with his still blood stained tongue. Pushing it deep inside, the taste of iron dominated his senses and a feeling of nausea was about to consume him, but fortunately Ghirahim drew back before Link would’ve lost control over his stomach. 

The hero was coughing again. Gasping for fresh air he hoped to get rid of the taste in his mouth. But this attempt was in vain.

After Link had gained his composure again he felt Ghirahim’s body pressing against his when the Demon Lord spoke into his ear.

“Delicious.” He said in a whispered tone.

“Now let’s see if I can also tease out some cries of pleasure.” Ghirahim withdrew from him and Link felt one of his hands wandering towards his crotch. His heart was pounding fast and hard against his rib cage as he held his breath. However, when the slender hand touched his most private area Link let out a hissing sound.

Strong fingers were sliding up and down his length and the hero couldn’t stop his body from reacting.

He kept his eyes closed when Ghirahim fell to his knees once more. The boy couldn’t stand to look at his friend while the Demon Lord was pleasuring him against his will.

He felt his clothes being removed and he was almost shaking when he was finally fully exposed to the other male.

“Look what we have here….so not even the spirit maiden’s hero can resist the pleasures of my touch.”

Link could see Ghirahim’s content smile before his inner eyes and he hated himself for reacting in this way, but he tried to remind himself that he was doing that so Zelda didn’t need to endure this treatment. He just wished that she wouldn’t need to watch.

Link bit his lips when the teasing touch returned. Ghirahim grabbed the half erected cock by its base and started pumping it, at first slowly and then becoming faster with each stroke.

Link’s breathing became shallow, but he desperately tried to stay silent. He didn’t want to grant Ghirahim the pleasure of his reactions.

However, his plans were foiled by the wicked tongue of the Demon Lord which firstly licked over his tripping head before sliding along the whole length which made Link moan in arousal. Damn it! This felt amazing; he had never experienced something comparable by now.

“Good boy. Don’t hold back your noises. I want to hear every bit, Sky Child. Show me that you like it. Just give in.”

The words echoed in his head and before Link could fight against them he felt his length being fully surrounded by the hot wet walls of Ghirahim’s mouth which started sucking him off.

The hero was panting. His eyes still closed he clenched his hands into fists and tried to think about something else - but no chance.

He could hear his own voice’s moaning echoing through the cavern and was feeling more ashamed than he had ever in his life.

Link wasn’t able to resist right now, so he did what Ghirahim had told him and let go. Eventually, he felt something inside him, growing stronger really fast and Link knew that he was close to release. Ghirahim, however, seemed to have other plans for him as he suddenly stopped and let Link growl in protest. 

He regretted the sound immediately when he opened his eyes. He was sure that he would look at the face of his enemy. Unfortunately this wasn't the case and instead he was greeted with a horrified Zelda who tried to erase all sounds from her by pushing her hands against her ears. Her eyes were closed as well and Link could see tears falling down on the stone floor.

How could he have let himself go like that? He wasn't allowed to enjoy this, it was wrong in any sense, not only that he despised Ghirahim and didn't want to give him the satisfaction, no he had to fight for Zelda, he needed to find a way out of here to save her!

“What's wrong? Did you forget that she's here?” The Demon Lord's voice hissed into his ear and only now did Link realize that the other was next to him.

The hero knew it was useless, but nonetheless he spoke to him. “Let her go. Do what you want with me b-but let her go!” He tried to sound strong and determined which was easier said than done because the moment Link opened his mouth he felt a tight grip around his cock again.

He winced. Ghirahim began to stroke his already sensitive length once more.

“No, Sky Child. I don't care if she's here seeing us. And to be honest I don't understand why she's crying. It's not like I gave her a reason to or don't you enjoy my touch?” Ghirahim said while continuing his movements. 

Link bit on his lip. The truth was that it felt good and he hated his body for betraying him, but his mind was screaming.

“Tell me you like it or I will give her a reason to cry!”

His voice was sounding dark and threatening.

Link's eyes widened, but he knew he had to do it.

“I....like...ahhh...it” His words were barely audible. He didn't want Zelda to hear him. It was too embarrassing.

“What was that?” Ghirahim said louder than necessary.

Link wanted to scream, but he was panting hard right now. The tension inside him was getting unbearable. He needed to climax soon.

“It....ahhh. It feels good.” This time his voice echoed through the cavern and it was only short after that he reached his climax and he could feel all the tension loosening and a muffled moan left his mouth.

“That's a good boy.” Ghirahim sounded pleased and used the opportunity to claim Link's mouth after his release.

He pressed his body into the boy's and Link could feel the Demon Lord's erection through his pants against his stomach. A cold hand caressed his cheek. Then it wandered to his neck and down his upper back.

It was then when Link felt the tight embrace of the shackles around his wrists disappear. What happened? Did Ghirahim really release him?

There could only be one reason and that was to get better access to the hero's backside. Link's thoughts were racing through his head. He didn't want to imagine for a second what Ghirahim was planning to do and so he did the only thing he knew he could live with. He let one of his fists meet with the others face and simultaneously rammed one of his knees against him. What was really surprising was that Ghirahim didn't see  it coming, as Link pushed him away with his actions. He had only seconds to act and the first thing he did after he was finally freed from the Demon Lord's grip, he kicked him once again and then ran towards the crying figure of Zelda.

He knelt down in front of her. He could hear a growling noise of his enemy who could be next to him any second.

Link grabbed Zelda's hands and looked at her now wide-spread open eyes.

“I'll get you out of here.” He said trying to sound calm and confident, but then it hit him. How was he going to release her from her chains? He didn't know where his weapons were and with bare hands there was no way to do it.

Panicking, he looked around and tried to come up with a plan when a strong hand pulled him away from Zelda.

“Just when I thought I could reward you for your behavior, you give me a reason to punish you. Not that I mind punishing you, for me it's equal fun, maybe even better than what I had in mind before, but now I will make sure that you're deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams for sure.”

Link's back was pressed tightly against Ghirahim who had whispered these words into his ear. One arm held him close while in the other appeared his black sword he had used in their battles before.

The next thing that happened took Link by surprise. He was suddenly turned around and his vision blurred when a hard blow hit him in the face. He winced, sank to the floor and tried to regain his senses. Ghirahim grabbed his arms and he felt cold metal clanging. Before he could do something about it he knew that he was shackled again.

Link had no idea if it were the same chains like before because now they seemed much longer and he was standing far away from the wall so that Ghirahim would have access to every part of his body. The thought alone creeped him out.

Link opened his eyes slowly, trying to analyze his current situation, which looked more than bad. Zelda was just a few meters away in front of him, still crying, but where was Ghirahim?

Just the moment the thought crossed his mind he felt it. Sharp cold metal met his skin and he felt his flesh being ripped apart. A deafening scream echoed through the cavern, just like the Demon Lord had promised.

The pain that conquered his body took over. Blood was dissolving all over his back where the sword of Ghirahim had hit him. Link could feel the red liquid trailing down his skin and after he had managed the pain he bit his lip to stop himself from making any more sounds. His eyes were closed tightly.

“Oh what wonderful noises you can make.” Ghirahim said, sounding more pleased than ever before.

Two firm hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and Link knew what was coming. He tried to think of something else, but when he felt the hot tongue licking at his fresh wound his mind forced him to see the picture before his inner eyes. He could see the satisfied expression on the Demon Lord’s face as if he was standing right in front of him.

Although he would never admit this out loud, the short amount of time in which Ghirahim was delighted in licking his blood, his body embraced the almost tender action in contrast to what had caused the wound in the first place. 

Eventually the Demon Lord withdrew from him and made his way to face the hero again.

“Open your eyes, boy.” His tone was low and demanding.

Link didn’t obey immediately.

“Open them or the girl will share your experience with you.” He added.

Link opened his eyes. He wouldn’t forgive himself if Zelda was hurt by that monster.

“That’s better. I want to look at your beautiful face while I'll make you scream.” He lifted his sword before it came down again and this time it slashed a long cut across his chest. 

The hero tried to hold back his pain. He didn’t want to give Ghirahim what he wanted. But when the taller man saw Link compressing his lips with all the will power he still possessed he went for another blow.

This was too much for the boy and he couldn’t suppress his emerging scream from breaking out of his body. He had experienced pain before during his many fights, but he had never been tortured. This was too much, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Tears filled his eyes and started running over his cheeks in heavy flows. Why was this happening to him and Zelda? Wasn’t he supposed to be the hero and save the world?

Link was panting heavily. A red glowing X was now covering his chest and with the scratches, that Ghirahim had left before, his whole upper body was now covered in crimson red.

Link saw the sword disappearing and the other man reached out to touch him. He ran his fingers over the boy’s torso.

“Look at you Sky Child! This is better than I have ever imagined.” He brought his blood soaked fingers to his mouth and licked at them seductively.

“Mmmhh….oh yes. I cannot get enough of you, Sky Child.” Ghirahim almost purred and to Link’s horror he could see a huge bulge forming inside the definitely too tight pants of the Demon Lord.

The hero was disgusted that torturing and tasting his blood aroused his enemy so bad.

“Why don’t you taste it yourself? Come on, open your mouth for me.” Ghirahim’s fingers found their way back to the still bleeding wounds on his chest. The other hand grabbed Link’s jaw and gave him no choice but to open his mouth and before the boy could stop the Demon Lord he tasted his own life essence.

The fingers pushed deep inside and made him gag a little. Ghirahim’s face was close and his eyes stared at him, never leaving him.

“Suck on them. You’ll be thankful for it later.” Ghirahim whispered mischievously.

Link panicked. He may be a virgin, but he had a slight idea about what the other had in store for him next. But he wasn’t in the position to escape now and if he wanted to keep Zelda safe, he needed to play along, that he understood.

Reluctantly, he began to lick Ghirahim’s blood-smeared fingers until the red liquid was dominating his sense of taste completely. He didn’t like the feeling spreading in his mouth. He felt sick and was afraid that he would throw up the second Ghirahim would remove his fingers which he did just now.

Instead of vomiting Link started coughing really bad and some of the blood which had still remained in his mouth landed on Ghirahim’s body. The Demon Lord, however, just chuckled at that and made his way to Link’s backside.

“Let’s get back to what we started before you wanted to be punished so badly. Unfortunately I’m afraid this will be more fun for me than for you now. But if you’re a good boy and behave, I might convince myself to reward you for that. Because in the end it would be more than satisfying for me to make you scream not only in pain, but in pleasure.” Ghirahim chuckled then he continued his little speech.

“Imagine the humiliation. The hero of the spirit maiden is crying out in pleasure when he is taken by me the Demon Lord Ghirahim. So let’s start!”

Totally unprepared Link gasped for air when two fingers pushed their way deep inside him. He groaned in pain. Even though his saliva was supposed to make this act more comfortable for him, he didn’t have the impression that this was the case at all. The unknown feeling of something inside him was not only strange, it hurt.

Again he felt tears rolling down his cheeks and for a second his and Zelda’s eyes met. Something had changed in her expression. When he had looked at her before she seemed afraid and horrified, however now Link had the feeling that she looked like, as if she wanted to say _I’m sorry you have to go through this because of me!_

The hero couldn’t stand this view, so he closed his eyes again. This was all too much to bear at the moment. His mind was soon distracted as he could sense the hot breath of Ghirahim tickling his ears when he started moving his fingers inside him.

“Nnngg…” Link groaned trying to get used to that unknown feeling. He was just sick of the pain.

Suddenly the fingers were removed and he relaxed immediately. This was much better. But of course Ghirahim had other plans and then he felt something much larger at his entrance. _When had this demon undressed himself?! The hero_ thought alarmed.

Link’s eyes widened and panic emerged inside him.

“Please….please don’t….ahhhhhhh”

He knew he was bleeding now also from the inside when he felt the huge cock enter him completely. After releasing his first cry of pain he felt like every bit of air was being revoked from him. His whole body was aching from pain, because of all the injuries Ghirahim had inflicted, but now another pain was added and Link had no idea if he would stay conscious if the Demon Lord would continue his penetrations.

Fortunately, Ghirahim hadn’t begun to move inside him yet. Instead he felt the other pressing his body against his and one pale arm wrapped around his chest.

Link tried to stay calm, to be prepared for the first thrust, but when it came he wasn’t. It felt like his body was being ripped apart from the inside and an excruciating pain threatened to make him faint.

“Stop…please…it hurts.” Link begged, but his voice was barely audible between his screams and Ghirahim’s heavy breathing. Of course Link hadn’t thought that the Demon Lord would be gentle with him, but being raped like this was worse than he had imagined, so in a last attempt he tried to end this.

“Stop it! Now!” This time he was screaming the words and his voice filled the depth of the cavern.

To the hero’s surprise, he was successful and when the hard length inside him stopped moving he took a deep breath. The next thing he felt was a harsh grip at his hair and Ghirahim’s voice close to his ear.

“What was that?” He asked.

“I said stop it! It hurts” Link repeated. Apparently this wasn’t what the Demon Lord wanted to hear. Another thrust made him cry followed by the whispering voice of his tormentor. “You know better Link. You just have to beg for it”

The boy gulped. He knew it was the wrong moment to feel proud. He had already endured enough. He felt filthy. His whole body was basically bleeding all over and he just wanted the pain to end. So now Link had the chance to choose between torture or to accept the humiliation of giving in.

He took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I beg you, please make the pain go away and….” he hesitated, “and make me feel good instead.” The boy didn’t have enough energy left to feel embarrassed anymore. If that was his way to escape this treatment and to feel something good again, he didn’t care anymore.

“That’s better, Sky Child.” Ghirahim purred and let him go. When he removed his length from Link’s body, he came back to his front and looked at him.

Link could feel his presence and opened his eyes. What he saw made them widen. Ghirahim was fully naked. His body was even more defined than Link had imagined it, even though his outfit gave a lot away anyway. Blood was covering his upper body too were he had pressed himself against his back.

The boy tried to avoid looking at the erected length between his legs, because he knew it was blood tainted as well, which disgusted him. 

Ghirahim licked his lips and came closer. His mouth found Link’s who willingly opened it for him. Now was no time to regret his decision. He would play along as long as Ghirahim would keep his word and make him feel good. And actually, now that his mouth was again invaded by the Demon Lord’s tongue, he could make out a difference.

Forceful, but gentle the hot organ explored his own tongue and played with it, which made this kiss much more intensive than the ones before when Link had felt like he would suffocate.

A few seconds later the sensation vanished when Ghirahim broke the kiss and encircled Link again.

At first the hero was afraid that the other would just continue with his previous actions when he spread his butt cheeks to get better access to his pulsing entrance, but he was proven wrong when he felt the smooth flesh of Ghirahim’s unnatural long tongue licking over his ring of muscle.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, his body sent him other signals and he let out a deep sigh. It was a pleasant feeling. The pain he felt all over was replaced by the teasing tongue of the Demon Lord who knew exactly what he was doing to him.

It was when the wet organ entered him that he let out a surprised yelp. Despite of the wounds he had received before he relaxed soon as the tongue licked his inner walls and cleaned him of the blood. Ghirahim moaned and pushed deeper inside. Link's breath became shallower, as for the first time since this nightmare had started he felt his arousal returning to him and he greatly welcomed the change of events. Totally ignoring the fact who was doing this to him and that his childhood friend was watching them, he closed his eyes and tried to focus his senses to the jolts of pleasure overtaking his body.

The feeling came to halt when Ghirahim stopped and withdrew from his entrance. His hands were caressing Link's back and shoulders. His touch was gentle and almost caring as if he wanted to reward him for his behavior.

He placed a kiss on his neck when he entered the boy with one of his fingers. It didn't hurt when he started moving it inside, so soon another finger was added.

The sensation was still odd, but not painful which was an improvement indeed. Link almost fell into a trance when Ghirahim pushed the digits even deeper hitting a certain spot inside him that made him see stars.

“Ohhhh....yes.” Link jolted himself for saying these words, but they had escaped his lips before he could've stopped them.

“That's it, Sky Child. Embrace the pleasure I'm giving you.”

Another wave of arousal overtook Link when the spot was hit again and again. His voice became hoarse and he couldn't hold back the noises he was making.

Link's body reacted to the treatment and he knew his cock was yearning to be touched as well, but as his hands were in shackles there was no way to please that need, except Ghirahim decided to.

“That should be enough of preparing you for our second round, don't you think?” The Demon Lord's words alarmed him.

Link knew what was coming, but he didn't want to experience that feeling again. His heart starting racing in his chest not because of his arousal, but because he was afraid. Ghirahim seemed to have noticed it. One of his hands laid on Link's cheek and he turned his head to put a light kiss on his lips.

“Do not worry, my brave boy. This time I will make it a more pleasurable experience for you.” He smirked deviously.

Link gulped, still not believing that he would actually enjoy it. However, the notion of his words made it clear once again that Ghirahim did this not because he wanted the cause him a good time. No he knew that the Demon Lord would have done the same like before he had given in to him. For Ghirahim it was equally arousing, if Link was enjoying it too or suffering the worst pain from it.

So the hero decided for himself that this attempt of his enemy to make him enjoy it, but humiliate himself in front of the spirit maiden was preferable to the torture and rape he had endured.

When the hard thick length pushed its way slowly deep inside him, he suddenly held his breath. It wasn't as worse as before, but he still didn't like it.

“Relax, Link. Don't try to fight it.” The usage of his name surprised him. Was this Ghirahim's way of trying to calm him down by not mocking him with his nickname? Whatever it was, the hero let out the breath he was so desperately holding in when Ghirahim began to move inside him.

It still hurt, not as bad as before though. Link tried to relax when the thrusting became harder and faster. Slowly his body got used to it and his own arousal was hanging prominently between his legs aching for somebody to touch it.

Ghirahim's right hand embraced the boy from behind, caressing his chest and upper body, wandering lower, teasing the boy.

Link tried to move his body upwards a bit, signaling the other what he wanted, but in vain. When Ghirahim slid his fingers over his lower stomach Link couldn't help it, but groan desperately.

“You have to tell me what you want, Sky Child.” The tone of his voice was low and seductive and Link shivered from the vibrations caused by the Demon Lord's words, which were spoken so close to his ears.

He couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing, but his fear to be treated like before was much greater so he swallowed his pride.

“Please, touch me.” He said in a low voice. The boy desperately hoped that this would do it. Of course it did not.

“What was that?” The other replied playing dumb. He sure had heard him, but Link knew Ghirahim enjoyed playing with him.

Before he could repeat his request, he moaned deeply when his enemy finally found that spot inside him again. The new wave of pleasure made it much harder to formulate a sentence.

“Ahhh...please...Touch me....Ghirahim.” He hoped that adding the Demon Lord's name would please the other, so that he didn't need to say it one more time.

“That wasn't too difficult, was it?” Despite being treated like a stupid child Link's body reared up in ecstasy when Ghirahim's hand finally stopped teasing and grabbed the length firmly at its base before he began to stroke it simultaneously to his thrusts.

All of the sudden his pain was completely gone. The stinging and burning sensation had changed into something Link had never thought to be possible. His whole body was shaking, he was panting heavily and every time Ghirahim was able to hit his sensitive spot, it felt like every rational thought or feeling was banished from his brain.

Deep inside, however, Link knew that this state of arousal and lust that was currently dominating his senses wouldn't last forever. A familiar feeling rose inside him, just like before when the Demon Lord had sucked him off and just seconds later Link's body almost flagged when all the tension and pressure was released and he finally reached his climax for a second time.

The boy screamed and felt his inner walls tightening around the cock still deep inside him which made the other follow him just an instant later. Ghirahim didn't hold back his cry of ecstasy either and pulled out of him soon after.

For quite some time there was only the heavy breathing of the two men echoing through the cavern. When Link realized that the Demon Lord distanced himself from him, his senses returned and with them, did the pain.

If it weren't for the chains holding him upwards he would've collapsed onto the floor, feeling more exhausted then ever right now. His whole body was pulsating and his vision slowly began to blur.

Mixtures of different emotions were buzzing through him: Pain, helplessness, shame, despair, anger and finally exhaustion. He barely noticed Ghirahim appearing in front of him, clothed in his white pants again and his chest still smeared with the hero's blood.

Link tried to stay conscious, preparing for what was coming next. Against the hero's assumption that he would come to him his eyes widened when he turned around and approached Zelda. Her expression was almost soulless. She was staring at Link, but it seemed as if she was looking right through him.

Ghirahim knelt down next to her, then grabbed her chin and made the girl look at him. Link wanted to say something, as his protector instinct returned all of the sudden, but he was just not capable of producing any sounds at all. The black curtain of unconsciousness was still hovering over him and so he had no choice but to watch.

“Isn't he exceptional, your brave hero? Enduring all this torture and finally giving his body to me willingly in order to protect you?”

He forced her head to turn and look at her childhood friend. Tears, which had already dried on her cheeks were replaced by fresh ones when she saw the emaciated body of his and the terrible state Link was in.

“I can now totally understand why the Goddess would choose such a brave young man to be the chosen hero.” He was more speaking to himself than Zelda right now.

Even though Link saw the movement of Ghirahim's mouth he could barely understand what he was talking about. His eyes became heavier every second and when the Demon Lord spoke his next words Link wasn't able to make out what he said anymore.

“You know what spirit maiden, after you've helped me in bringing back my master, I promise not to kill your friend, isn't that nice of me? No, I have much better plans for this beautiful boy. Be assured I will take good care of him.”

The only thing that Link was able to perceive in this last second of consciousness was the scared and frightened look on Zelda's face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First things first...Zelda I'm really sorry!! I truly am!^^ But now it's already too late for that so I hope you enjoyed my story and it would mean a whole lot to me if you leave me any comments and thoughts. =)


End file.
